Day Dreams
by Chilord
Summary: The world is filled with unconnected coincidence. Dreams are a reflection of the subconscious... most of the time. An exercise in a particular style of writing. As explicit as a romance novel.


Title: Day Dreams

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling

Author's Notes: Just a bit of fun, writing a semi-bodice ripper type fic.

-o-o-o-

It was dark when he found her.

The lights had been dimmed just enough that they cast a warm, smoldering glow that seemed to sink down through the entirely too-thin material of her shirt. The shadows wrapped about him, covering him as he walked towards her. Easy, silent steps so calm compared to the sudden hammering of her heart.

White, pearly teeth caught the light and her attention as she found herself frozen, unable to look away from the slightly predatory little curve of his lips. A hungry, wolfish smirk, slow, confidant, consuming as it slowly moved closer. It sent a shiver racing down her spine, like a crackling fuse slowly eating it away towards explosion in a brilliant eruption of sparks.

Her breath caught somewhere in her throat as she drew back the soft, pink flesh of her lip, catching it between her teeth her tongue unconsciously traced itself against the captured flesh. She could see his own tongue slowly slipping up, running slowly across the tight lines of his teeth, glistening, inviting as it slipped back and vanished from view. It caught her, like a deer in head lights, as she could feel the way her eyes reflexively widened.

He was moving closer now, one step, then the next, and she could feel the shuddering pulse of anticipation moving like a thick, sweet golden honey. It bubbled and churned, a heat that spread down from the slowly melting core, throbbing beneath her skin and letting her strength slowly drip out of her. Her legs almost faltered, buckling lightly as she took a step back, stumbling as she felt her breath catch in her throat.

She looked away a moment, only for a moment. When she looked back there was nothing but softly lit shadows surrounding her. Then, suddenly, his breath was there, flowing hungrily along the soft, smooth skin of her neck, lips practically brushing up her flesh until they hovered there over her ear.

"Mmm… Careful, little Nymphadora, wouldn't want to have you go and… fall down, now, would we?" It was an almost silken purr as it left his throat, smooth and so tantalizing familiar as she could feel the way the sudden flush of heat of his chest slowly pulsed against her back, pouring into her.

"Don't…" Her breath hitched as she felt the way his teeth lightly scraped against the nape of her neck, words suddenly melting into a sweet shudder before she bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, focusing on calming her sudden, ragged breath. "Don't call me… that."

"What, Nym-pha-dor-a?" he drawled out each little syllable with a teasing brush of his lips moving slowly along her ear, "Or… little?"

She would not moan. It churned and bubbled, boiling inside of her, wanting to let loose in a steamy stream of liquid release. But she clamped down, tight, as her eyes fluttered open then shut again as she ground her teeth tightly together.

"I said…"

Suddenly the world twisted around and she could feel it, the way her body was pressed up against the wall, the cool chill a stark contrast to the heat surging behind her as his voice poured down into her ear. "No. I think I'll call you that. Nym… pha… dor… ahhh…"

The last syllable was released with the slightest growl, just enough to send a melting pulse of heat straight into her knees as, unconsciously, she arched herself back eagerly into his heat. "I..."

"You like that, don't you?" She could feel the way his hand had slowly snaked around, feeling it, slender, but just enough rough, calloused friction to send another wave of rolling need quivering through her as it found itself splayed across her stomach.

"N... nnnn... n-no..." The word almost broke into one of those mewling whimpers that wanted to desperately to out itself, hot silken into the air. "I... nnnnno... I... I'm... Tonks... Tonks."

As she repeated that name once more, her voice struggling to remain firm, to hold onto control as she felt her eyes close with the brush of his thumb, teasing at the rim of her naval with a slow caress that lead into his fingers dipping slower towards the entrance to her core.

"No," he said with such a simple little syllable as she could feel the way his hand slowly traced along the black lace hidden beneath pants she never remembered undoing. "I like something softer, something sweeter, something… mmm..."

She gasped as his fingers brushed across the brief fabric between her, the pulsing flesh of the hidden mound leading to the glistening, quivering valley she could already feel begging for his touch. "I..."

"I like Nymphadora," he said as she could feel the way his lips caught upon the soft lobe of her ear and drew the tender flesh into the waiting caress of his the hot, slick touch of his tongue, lightly caressing it as he suckled at it a moment. "Mmm... it brings such... wonderful images. A prize, a treasure... a gift. One that can just... spread herself open and wide... to invite someone in to take her."

"I... Not... Not that kind... of... gir... w-woman." She caught herself, almost, almost slipping up, but as she could feel him pressing into her, pressing down upon her, her body arching back to nestle the rigid length of his desire between the cleft of her cheeks, she knew she hadn't caught herself enough.

His hand slipped up and, for a moment, she could feel the slightest of pressures as his fingers wrapped themselves about her throat, feeling the way one long, rough finger trailed itself up, moving over her chin, before caressing itself across the trembling expanse of her pink, painted lower lip. Reflexively, she drew her lips back, pulling it into the waiting entrance of her mouth, as her tongue slipped out, hungering to race across the suddenly so dry expanse. That expanse was drawn back with the lightest touch of his finger, brushing into her mouth as reflexively she brought lips about it and gave it the tenderest little suckle as her tongue, froze at its first taste, then tentatively began to explore it.

"You say it with your words, but your mouth, your lips, your hips, your body say otherwise, with that sweet trembling eagerness pulsing molten through your veins," he said with a slow measured tone, moving, dripping with heat that slowly made the clenching control she kept over the bubbling pressure building up inside of her begin to melt like hot candle wax.

"I…" It was hard, so hard, struggling to fight against the bubbling, pulsing swell of aching, wanting _need_ that rolled inside of her. "Not… This…"

The words slipped through her fingers like hot oil, leaving only the barest, shining remnants warm against her skin.

"Liar." His finger left her mouth, his hand trailing along her throat, stroking, teasing the tender flesh that yielded with such a traitorous ease.

She suckled greedily upon the air in a ragged, grasping breath, desperately arching her tongue, lips drawn back, working to force a syllable of denial back at him. It broke into a heady moan, rolling with the sudden twisting buck of her hips as she felt that pressure touching upon her quivering valley. She tried, desperately to clamp down on that sound, crush it back, and then he began to work that finger, sawing against the black lace.

And instead of being silenced, it grew into a melodic rush of pure, yearning desire given life.

Desperate fingers clawed into the smooth, cool wall she was pressed against. They were struggling, desperately for a hold, something, anything to hold onto. A wild, twisting, sensual motion that rippled back through her body, grinding her desperately back into his frame, pressing into his heat, his hardness.

"You have such a beautiful voice, practically dripping with eager desire," he murmured those words against her neck, before she could feel the slow, teasing drag of his teeth across the soft nape of her neck, leading into a teasing nip against the flesh, captured and suckled by his hungering mouth.

She could only feel the steady stream of those wanton sounds that left her lips, rolling over any possibility of forming coherent syllables. The heat burned through her veins, centering around the arcing sensations his touch elicited at the gate of her core, then quivering and spreading from there. Heat that pounded into her with an intoxicating feeling of the taboo.

"This… not… right." Words, they almost startled her as they actually managed to whimper their way past her lips as she bucked back into him as she felt the first touch curling up, the lace a sudden friction, before that touch suddenly became raw, pure, and uninterrupted.

"But it certainly feels that way, doesn't it. I can feel the want, the hunger in you… We both can." A simple hooking of his finger proved that point, as she gasped again and reflexively clenched spasming muscles upon the intrusion.

"I… I…" Words were failing her again, she didn't want to speak, she didn't want to fight, she wanted to dive down into that sensation, to savor it, to embrace it even as she felt it eating away at her control.

She could feel her whole body stiffening as she felt his other hand slide down onto the generous swell he'd pressed so firmly into the wall. Cupping it, thumb rolling over the crested peak, teasing its tip with the barest of friction through the suddenly too thin and too thick material of her top. Frustratingly light, tantalizingly light, each little motion as she felt the slow, firm, demanding kneading of his hand, massaging that mound of soft, sensitive flesh.

Then, there was a sudden, rough motion, a snap of pain, sudden and drowned in an instant of sudden, quivering anticipation as black lace stretched then broke against that hand. A hot, hungry touch was pressing to her now. Stroking, teasing, and waiting as it never quite moved past the hot, melted gates.

She could practically feel the tension ratcheting up with every slight shift of her hips and his. Building, teasing, pulsing. Every little movement was stoking those fires beneath her stomach closer towards a blazing inferno.

"Want it, don't you." It wasn't a question as it left his lips, hungry against her ear as she could feel the way he suddenly pulled her back, pinning her completely against his chest as he slowly canted his head along the length of her neck, almost nuzzling against it. "That feeling, pushing into you, hot, full… down into your core, melting away everything but the deep, aching Need for more."

It built, higher and higher, the pressure, the consuming want, throbbing through her veins as she could feel her whole body pulsing to the throbbing heat he was teasing her with.

Finally it just broke, her breath escaping as a moaning howl as she hissed out a single word. "Yessssss…"

"Good girl, Nymphadora," It was full, hungry, and filled with a confidant anticipation, as if the finest meal had just been set forth before him.

There was a slight, mewling little whimper of protest before she immediately stiffened at the sudden feel of his teeth, digging into the soft flesh of a flash of possessive pain that rolled into a gasping moan as she felt the first rush of hard heat pouring into her waiting valley.

She bucked, moaning slightly as she could feel herself again pressed back against the wall, his hands seemingly everywhere at once as she struggled to focus. Every moment, every shuddering pulse of breath, every growing spike of pleasure was laced with the sound of tearing, ripping cloth and the wordless delight curling through her voice. Her fingers clawed again, digging into the wall, pushing back, thrusting in rhythm with him, feeling the way her whole body moved in a rush of rolling rhythmic sensation.

When she was left with nothing but the pants, bunched up at her knees, she felt his hands moving again. Fingers slowly trailed along her back, caressing against her skin, nails lightly digging into lines of delighted friction. As his mouth finally broke from her neck as she felt him licking, suckling that flesh one more time before nuzzling at her neck, nipping at her ear, she could feel the sudden, possessive grip of his hands holding onto the curve of her hips and forcing their tempo higher.

Then he drew back, his whole body arching into the movement, and her voice broke into a half muffled scream of yearning as it rolled into her. Deeper, fuller, rolling into her without pause, without hesitation. A tempo that rose at his command.

"You… want… it…" His voice was strained, panting now, much like hers would be, filled with a feral undertone of desire that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yesssssss…" she purred the word, there was no other way to describe it as it rolled past her lips, her eyes shut, lost in the building pressure that rose like nothing she could remember feeling before.

"Give in." He managed it in a growl, a command, a demand.

And she was eager to follow through.

Her whole world exploded into a roaring sea of stars as she broke into a hoarse, wordless scream of pleasure, her whole body convulsing as her world expanded into the heavens. Dimly she could feel the sudden release within her, she could feel the rough, hungry force grown frantic. She could feel the way it drove the wave she was riding, pushing her farther, harder than it would have been without it.

When he finally slowed to a halt, she practically collapsed, feeling the way his arms slipped from her hips, taking her by the waist as he pulled her back against the heat of his chest. She struggled to keep her eyes open, to speak even as she reflexively curled herself into his arms, savoring it as she felt his hand reach up, cupping her chin with one hand, bringing her to stare into his eyes.

His brilliant, beautiful _green _eyes.

"I told you you wanted it, Nymphadora."

Then his lips found hers, and she welcomed the hungry press of conquering flesh, eagerly welcomed into her mouth.

-o-o-o-

She snapped awake with a ragged, gasp.

"Holy bloody 'Ell.!"

Her whole body was glistening with sweat, the thin material of her sleeping shirt plastered against her skin. Around her, the comfortable sheets of her bedding had been discarded, tossed into disarray. She could feel her flushed cheeks reddening even further as she pointedly removed her hand from where it had unconsciously buried itself.

She stared at her fingers for a moment, the way they caught the light with the sticky, slick surface.

That was… she couldn't even really think of the right kind of words to describe it. She never dreamed like that. Not _that_ intensely.

Her whole body was still quaking from the after effects.

Then she registered the smell.

"Bloody hell, smells like a damned house of ill repute here," she said as she wrinkled her nose and made a face as she threw off the remaining tangles of her sheets and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "Just… bloody hell."

She shuddered slightly as she ran through the dream's memories once more, reflexively reviewing every moment she could and making certain she catalogued it in a nice, deep, hidden part of her mind, for those cold, lonely nights.

"… How the hell am I going to face them after… _that_?" She shuddered a bit, thinking about Remus' reaction if he ever found out, not to mention Sirius'.

Not to mention, how the hell was she supposed to look at Harry without turning beet red and needing a new pair of knickers?

-o-o-o-

She stood there, dressed in a revision of the typical Hogwarts uniform that sent his eyes to almost saucer sized in an instant. Simple, silken robs were parted, revealing a short abbreviation of the typical pleated skirt that revealed a well curved legs down to a pair of loose, yellow and black striped knee socks and black, shining heels. Above the yellow and black patterned shirt, she wore a vest that looked two sizes two small, not even covering her stomach, with a white blouse unbuttoned all the way down past her bared naval.

He stared at her, his mouth dry as she slowly approached, soft, glistening lips wrapped about the head of a sucker with an exaggerated motion of savoring the flavor. Then she drew it out, slowly wiping the sweet, sugary, cherry red substance across her lips. A moment later he could only shift, feeling the sudden rise of heat and the tightening restriction as she slowly ran her tongue across those soft swells and slowly licked them clean.

"Wotcher, Harry," she smiled at him, a smoldering quirk of her lips with half veiled eyes that sent a shiver racing down his spine.

"Hello…" He shifted slightly, taking an unconscious step back as he couldn't help but watch the way she approached him, the hem of her skirt swaying in an almost hypnotic fashion, granting the barest, tantalizing idea of what lay beneath.

"Now, see something you like, Mr. Potter?" She leaned forward, her knees meeting as she almost spilling out of entirely too thin vest and blouse as she slowly ran her tongue across the glistening red sucker.

"I, um... ah..." He could feel the heat pulsing through his face as he tried to look away, to avert his eyes, but he couldn't quite bring himself to tear his eyes away from the view.

"Mhm, I thought you might," she said with a mischievous grin as she slowly brought that bright red sucker down to his lips and slowly began to roll it over them.

Reflexively his tongue flicked out, tasting the almost tart cherry tang of the candy, before gulping, audibly as he felt her arms wrap behind his hand, and her face dropped down just above his own. "Yes, you do like that, don't you... and did you know..."

She slowly brought the sucker back to her mouth, taking a slow, long suck upon it. "Now... it's practically like we kissed." There was a pause as she slowly licked the sucker again before tilting her head to the side, on hand running her fingers through his hair as her arm rested against his neck. "But that's no fun... want to try the real thing, Harry?"

"I... Ah... Yes...?" He asked hopefully as she could feel the way her naked, silken thigh slowly pressed down outside his own legs, one, then the other as she straddled his waist, resting comfortably atop the raging swell of desire he could feel pressing into a firm, hot pressure atop him.

"Yesss? Are you asking me if you want to try the real thing, hmm?" She grinned at him then before suddenly her mouth was slipping down and he could feel her teeth catching his lower lip and tugging it down for a moment before she released it and purred up into his ear. "In that case... Yes, yes you do."

"Right, then..." He never quite got the chance to finish as she casually tossed aside the candy on a stick and he felt her fingers take a firm grip on the back of his head.

He only had a moment for his eyes to widen, his mouth opening wide, whether to protest or release some sound of shock, he wasn't sure. Then her mouth was over his and he could feel the way her body was grinding into him. Her mouth tasted like the sweet, cherry and tart, as her tongue drove down, pouring itself into his and gently demanding his own join it.

There was a moment's hesitance, a moment's uncertainty his body trembling lightly as he could feel the way her tongue ran beneath his. A pressure lifted it and he could feel the sudden, hungry suction practically begging him to bring his tongue up into her mouth. Tentatively, uncertainly, he obliged, feeling the sweet, encouraging moan she released into his mouth in appreciation.

For a brief moment, he tensed again as he could feel the way her hands slowly began to run down his body, feather light touches, exploring his flesh beneath the eager press of her soft, yielding flesh against his own. Then, tentatively, he reached out and began to slowly run his own hands over the rolling curves of her body. His hesitance slowly melted as he could feel the appreciative sounds she made into his mouth as her hips began to roll against his own in a way that that made him groan in pleasure.

He wasn't even sure when he had grabbed her hair, pulling it tight into his grip, hungry as his hand drifted down rubbing against the base of her spine.

It wasn't until he felt the way his fingers slipped beneath the brief length of her skirt and he could feel the bare, smooth, silken flesh beneath that he froze again, his eyes flying wide and stared back at her. When she felt him freeze, she paused a moment, her eyes cracking open in a lazy, half veiled glance, before making a motion, glancing down at where his hand was still cupping her skin. A moment later, she was looking back at him, a brow arching back at him.

Immediately he released her, as if suddenly she'd caught fire. Those half veiled eyes vanished with a light sigh of irritation, before she leaned down and nipped at his lower lip. "Now, what'd you have to go and do that for, Harry? Just when it was getting into a damned fine snog."

"I-I... Ah... sorry, I didn't mean to... It just... I won't do it again!" Wide, panicked eyes looked everywhere, searching desperately for some kind of escape, some distraction.

"Oh, you won't?" There was an impish smirk curling up her lips as she leaned her lips down, kissing at his throat. "Even if I do... this?"

And she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, one by one as her lips began to slowly work their way down. Soft, teasing kisses mingled with light little nips and suckling teases down his throat, moving to his chest. He could feel the way she pushed his shirt open, wide a moment later. "Or, this?"

Her hands curled over his waist and then slipped down, digging her fingers into the light flesh of his seat and grinning at the way he yelped lightly. "Mmm, now that doesn't sound like much fun."

"I... I..." Harry gulped softly as he stared back at her, eyes wide, uncertain. "But..."

"Such a naughty, naughty girl I am... Should I be given a spanking, Mr. Potter?" She put her finger at the corner of her mouth, tapping her lip lightly in consideration as he suddenly blushed an even brighter shade of crimson. At his reaction, she gave a light little pout and sighed in mock exaggeration. "I suppose that will have to wait for another time, hmmm..?"

"S-spanking?" He gulped, staring back at her as she grinned, suddenly looping a loose tie he wasn't sure she'd had a moment before around the back of his neck and slowly staring down into his eyes.

"Mmhm... after all, Mr. Potter. I'm being such a naughty... naughty girl. Shall I show you?" She grinned wickedly at him as he felt himself nod unconsciously in agreement.

She began to kiss him again, only for a moment, before her lips moved slowly lower, trailing down his body once more. When she reached his collar bone, he could feel the way her body arched back, her hips slowly sliding back. Down his body she slid, pausing when she reached his stomach, flicking her tongue around his naval she let him feel the swelling pressure of her soft mounds pressing into his lap, before she caressed against the waist of his pants and brought herself to her knees.

He stared at her, eyes widening in hopeful recognition and timid uncertainty as her fingers casually undid his belt, and went to work at the fly to his pants.

"Tonks, what're... what're you doing? I..." His mouth went dry, his face flushed as he watched the way she paused a moment, smirking up at him as she began to rub the hidden length of his desire through the tight material of his pants. "I... you... you don't have... to..."

"Well, I don't know, Mr. Potter, I think a naughty girl like me should have to make it up for teasing you oh... so... much." She purred out the words as she casually stroked in time with her words. "Don't you think you should make me... make it up to you?"

"I... but... I...?" His mind simply shut down as he stared back at her, before groaning softly at the constant, stroking only served to send a hot, blanketing cloud of desire washing over his thoughts.

"Yes, I think you should..." She nodded her head in mock severity before she unzipped the length of his fly and released the steely length of hot, hard hunger into the cool air. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter..." Her hand grasped it, feeling warm, soft, smooth as it began to slowly stroke up and down along that length. "I'm sure you can get to properly... disciplining me and making sure I'm... so remorseful, later."

"Oh, sweet Merlin." He gasped at the sensation of her hands moving over his skin and dug his fingers into the fabric beneath him. "Tonks, that's..."

"You might want to make sure you have a good grip, Mr. Potter, because your ride has barely just begun." She grinned up at him for a moment, before her mouth wrapped itself about the heat and gave a teasing little lick, before suckling at it firmly.

"Oh, sweet, bloody Morgana." Reflexively he reached out, grabbing hold of her hair as she slowly began to bob her head bit by bit up and down, moving slowly lower with each successive descent.

It was driving him wild, taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth, coating his length to glisten as her hand would occasionally slip out when her mouth left his length. Taking it in to her grip, she would tease the head lightly with her thumb, giving it a few good strokes before bringing it back into her mouth.

She'd move, slowly faster, suckling hard, sometimes working the length deep along the length, sometimes satisfied to tease the tip.

The pressure just built and built and built. Stronger and stronger with each passing moment, his eyes trembling as he gripped tighter on her hair. "I'm going... I can't... can't hold... any... Oh sweet..."

Whatever was left broke into a half coherent moan, as his whole world seemed to suddenly explode into a moment of pure, perfect pleasure.

-o-o-o-

Harry almost flew out of bed as he jerked up, immediately sitting up as his breath came in a ragged, churning pant.

Reflexively he looked around, searching for a familiar, heart shaped face, before sighing half in relief and half disappointment when all he could make out was Ron, sleeping blissfully across the room.

Just a dream.

The best dream he'd ever had but still, just a dream.

He shifted slightly, then froze as he felt a wet, sticky, cooling contact between his body and his sheets and he blushed brilliantly. Fearfully, he glanced over at Ron, again before beginning to quickly strip the sheet off and bunching it up. That dream... it had been so...

He wasn't sure how to describe it.

And Tonks...

Instantly, he paled, then turned a brilliant crimson. Dream Tonks had been utterly brilliant. Unbelievably so.

Now, he just had to figure out how the bloody hell he was supposed to face her the next time he saw her without melting in embarrassment.

Morning came with its typical lazy summer grandeur as one by one, the temporary residents of number 12 Grimmauld Place found their way into the kitchen, drawn by the enticing scents of fresh cooked breakfast.

Harry sat there, lightly working his fork around the broken yellow yolk of his eyes as he stared vacantly back at his plate.

"Harry?" Ron spoke up slowly, carefully as he looked back at his friend. "You ok there? You're not touching your food?"

"I'm fine," Harry stated dully staring at the plate without really looking back at his friend before sighing as he lightly let himself slump back into his seat. "Just... a lot on my mind."

"Oh, you mean the trial?" Ron winced lightly in sympathy. "And that nightmare you had last night couldn't have helped."

Harry immediately stiffened, his eyes shooting up and staring at Ron like a deer caught in the headlights. "... What?"

"You, um, ah..." Ron suddenly blushed at the look of embarrassed horror on Harry's face as he ducked his head. "You kept moaning. And you, ah... kept saying something I couldn't hear. But it really didn't sound that good."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, then shut it, as he stared back at Ron, his eyes widening for a moment, before the full implications of his words set in. "I... yeah... it... it was...n't good."

Ron never quite noticed the way Harry couldn't meet his eyes when he spoke, nor the way his cheeks flushed at the words as he nodded while cutting into his own eggs. "Yeah, I really hope things get better for you soon, mate. You really don't deserve all of this bollucks with the Ministry and well... you-know-who."

He just nodded back at Ron, as he began to lift a forkful of egg into his mouth and shoveled it in, mechanically chewing it as his mind continued to drift back to the dreams he'd had last night.

-o-o-o-

"What's this we're hearing?" one of the twins said from wherever they'd popped up.

"Our dear chum Harry is having bad dreams?" the second asked after the first, eying Harry with a look of concern on his face.

"That wouldn't do, not at all, would it, Fred?"

"No, it wouldn't," George said in agreement and locked his eyes with Harry. "So, did you have a nightmare, Harry?"

Harry couldn't meet his eyes, blushing and looking away as he buried his face in his hands.

"Oi! Can't you lot see he doesn't want to talk about it!" Ron spoke up, glaring at the twins. "Leave him be!"

The twins glanced at one another before in unison pulling Harry's chair back from the table and throwing up a quick sound muffling charm as they placed themselves side by side, blocking Ron's view of Harry.

"Now, Harry-kins, we only have a moment..."

"So, please, do tell us, was it a nightmare..."

"Or one of those dreams that you were enjoying so thoroughly..."

"The kind where you need a fresh set of sheets, you know like the ones we saw you'd snuck down to launder this morning."

"I..." Harry blushed even brighter and buried his face in his hands. "Just... please, dear Merlin, Please, don't tell anyone!"

"Not to worry, Harry-kins," George said reassuringly, lightly patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes, those things happen to us all," Fred agreed with a nod.

George quickly canceled the sound preventing them from being overheard. "Just remember, it's fine to talk about it."

"Yes, and if you need help, don't ever hesitate to ask," Fred agreed, as they quickly slid around Harry and seemlessly slid him back into place at the table.

"Now, eat up, a growing seeker needs his meals."

"Too right, we've got a year to make up on beating those snakes."

The first thing Harry saw when the twins had pushed him back into was Ron out of his seat and glaring at the pair. "Stop harassing him. I mean it, if you don't..."

"Ah, Harry, protect us from the fearsome Ron-beast!" Fred held up a biscuit like a shield.

"For we dashing and charming blokes..." George continued

"Don't forget ingenius," Fred reminded him helpfully.

"And entertaining, we are of course entertainers are heart," George added, before pausing as he looked back at Fred. "Are we missing anything else?"

"Indubitably, but to continue to list the wounderousness that is us before mere mortals just isn't cricket."

"Right then, the old standby," George nodded his head, before turning towards Harry and falling to his knees. "Please! Save us, oh great and wonderful Harry Potter!"

"Um... Can I say no?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Nope!" the twins said in unison from their positions beside him.

"... I was afraid of that." Harry muttered softly and palmed his face in his hand.

"Wotcher, all," a familiar voice said tiredly as Tonks dropped down into an empty chair almost bonelessly. "Do I even want to know what those two are up to?"

"We're propositioning the great and noble boy-who-lived to save us," George said cheekily.

"Sadly, despite being such handsome devils, I don't think we're his type," Fred agreed sadly.

"So, Tonks," George turned and grinned at her instead. "How about you proposition him instead?"

Tonks stared at George for a moment, her mouth opening to respond, before immediately the images from the dream rose up and she immediately flushed crimson. "I... Um, no. Just no. Not that Harry's not propositionable, but I'm not doing it on your behalf, not that I would I mean, it would be inappropriate, completely, utterly and I..."

"Me thinks the Tonks is hungry, she's making even less sense than normal," Fred noted, deflecting her glare with a glance at his twin.

"Indeed, but, fortunately for her, it seems that Harry isn't quite so keen on finishing his breakfast," George noticed as he pointed to the plate.

"He hasn't even touched his sausage yet," Fred agreed, before looking back at Tonks. "Would you like to have Harry's sausage, Tonks?"

"..." Tonks stared back at the pair, who looked... honestly curious. "...Wot?"

"His sausage. He's already gone and made a mess of his eggs, but his sausage is still good," George said simply.

"I... No. I... I don't think that would be a good idea. Me and Harry's sausage that is," Tonks said quickly as her face went crimson and she was looking vaguely towards Harry, though, was unable to look at his face.

"I... Well, um... are you, ah... sure, Tonks?" Harry was blushing brightly as he wasn't quite able to look at her himself. "Because, if you'd like it, I'd be happy to share."

"I'm good. I'll grab a bit of toast and be fine," Tonks affirmed with a slow nod as she forced her face to return to its typical color.

"Well, if she doesn't want your sausage, Harry, I do," Ron said eagerly as he eyed the piece of meat on Harry's plate.

The twins glanced at each other as Harry and Tonks' eyes both went wide and they both answered in unison. "NO!"

"... I was just asking, you didn't have to yell at me," Ron said with a grumble as he slumped down and glared sullenly back at the sausage on Harry's plate.

"... I think I'm gonna go make sure my homework is ready to go," Harry pushed out from his seat and quickly stood up. "Tonks, if you want the rest of my breakfast, please, feel free."

"I..." Tonks frowned a moment, biting down on her lower lip uncertainly before standing up. "Thanks. How about I help you give it a once over? Never hurts to have another set of hands... errr eyes looking over things for you."

"I... Ah.. thanks, I'd... like that, Tonks, I really would," Harry said with a quick nod as Tonks walked over, picking up his plate and fork and they both walked out of the kitchen together.

The twins caught the way their hands unconsciously brushed against one another, causing them to reflexively jerk back and then glance at each other, blushing, before vanishing from sight.

"Hrmph, he's spent way, way too much time listening to Hermione," Ron said with a sad shake of his head. "After everything he's been through, he really should just be taking it easy."

"Well, our ickle Ronnie-kins, we can't help but wonder what Ms. Granger thinks of that," Fred noted with sage nod of his head.

"Tell us, Ms. Granger, what do you think of that?" George asked without skipping a beat as he looked behind Ron.

"What do I think of what?" Hermione asked muzzily as she glanced sleepily at the pair and then looked around the table. "Is Harry still asleep?"

"Tonks offered to help him go over his homework," George said quickly as he glanced at Fred. "And that said... We have some projects of our own to look in on."

"So, until later... Toodles!"

With that, the twins vanished in dual cracks of apparition.

-o-o-o-

The twins glanced at each other as they reappeared in the attic of the townhouse and then quickly threw up the strongest silencing spells they could, before collapsing into gales of laughter. When they calmed down a moment later, they looked at each other and then burst into laughter again. It took them a moment to collect themselves again before Fred spoke up in observation.

"Well, I think we might've made those dreams a bit strong."

"Possibly," George allowed. "Did you see how they couldn't even look at each other without blushing?"

"Indeed I did. I would say that the first test was a resounding success and we should never, ever let that charm be released for public consumption," Fred stated with a grin on his face.

"Agreed, though I'm sure we can tone it down and make it something we could sell to those of age," George said with a quick nod.

"True enough, true enough, but can you imagine what would happen if people found out what we were doing?" Fred shuddered theatrically. "I mean, all the people that would try to kill us..."

"Let's see... Tonks, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Mom, Dad, Ginny, Tonks' parents, Tonks' Aunt Bellatrix..."

"Isn't the last one trying to kill us anyway?" Fred asked with a frown.

"Details, details. Harry needs a woman in his life to brighten things up."

"And really, who better than our dear, beloved, bright and delightfully flexible Tonks?"

"Agreed."

"So, how many more you think they'll get through before they end up in a broom closet somewhere?"

"... How much you want to bet?"

"Two sickles?"

"Seems fair. Wouldn't want to be accused of profiting from our dear Harry-kins' love life."

"A deal it is then."

"And really, it is for their own good."

"Indeed."

Below them, Harry and Tonks both shivered at the exact same instant as an icy chill raced down their spines.

They glanced at each other in reflex before quickly looking away with a blush. Again, they shared a sensation. This time, they both couldn't help but get the feeling they were in deep trouble.

-o-o-o-.

Author's Notes:

That's it for now.

I may or may not expand on this one in the future.

I do want to write Harry/Tonks, but this fic wouldn't be a good vessel for it.

For now, just an experiment and exercise I decided to share.


End file.
